Television and other media programming can be arranged in the form of discrete channels (which may be referred to as “programming channels”), each containing audio, video or other content. The content programming on a given channel may be organized in time-based increments referred to as shows. Thus, a channel may provide a stream of shows, each having a respective start time. A channel may in another arrangement provide a selection of shows, each available on demand.
Present user interfaces (UI's) for accessing and selecting channels and shows may be cumbersome.